


The Dream

by hvss



Series: Golden, Like Daylight [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anxiety, Baby Fic, F/M, M/M, idk anything about babies, of some sorts tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvss/pseuds/hvss
Summary: okay so this is just the epilogue to my series. I didn’t think I was going to write anything and then this happened so yeah enjoy! again sorry for any spelling/grammar errors.





	The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is just the epilogue to my series. I didn’t think I was going to write anything and then this happened so yeah enjoy! again sorry for any spelling/grammar errors.

Beverly and Ben’s daughter was the cutest little baby ever. Most babies are ugly, Richie thought, but not this baby. They named her Bailey and all the losers flew out to Seattle to meet her.

Her hair was red like Beverly but she had Ben’s eyes. She was a perfect blend of both.

Richie had never thought about having kids, never even imagined it.

However, Eddie holding the tiny newborn baby sparked something in him.

It was Bailey’s first birthday and as the firstborn they threw her an outrageous party.

“Is Bailey even going to remember this?” Richie commented as he looked around their backyard which was filled with over the top decorations, a bouncy castle, and face painting artists.

“That’s why pictures were invented!” Beverly hissed at him as she watched her husband and Bailey getting their face painted.

Richie was sitting down next to her as they ate a cupcake. Eddie was at the grill with Mike and Bill probably making sure they were wiping everything down.

“So bet $20 those two have something going on.” Richie says suddenly, pointing his head in the direction of the grill.

Bill’s marriage unfortunately officially ended a few months ago. Mike was there for him after it all happened, they spent a lot of time together. Richie just thought they were just good friends until today.

Beverly looks over and giggles, “Okay right? I thought so too! They’re being so...”

“Weirdly close? Yeah! It’s freaking me out!” Richie says as he eyes them, “They’re like Eddie and me during that first Florida loser vacation.”

“Oh no!” Beverly argues, shaking her head. “You two were so obvious!”

“How? We literally still fought all the time!”

“Well you two had hickies for starters and you guys did fight but the sexual tension was crazy!” Beverly remembers, “Plus you two were so touchy! It was so easy to guess.”

“We both had the best sex of our lives the night before of course all we wanted to do was jump our bones!” Richie defends himself and Eddie.

“Anyways!” Beverly moves on looking back at Bill and Mike. “These two....They’re fonder but definitely keeping it more quiet than Eddie and you did.”

“And look at my husband cockblocking them with his usual obsessive antics.” Richie laughs at which Beverly joins too.

There were kids running around, kids that Richie knew weren’t Bailey’s friends but now that Beverly is a mom she knows other moms.

Strange how much life changes with a baby.

“Hey Bev...” Richie starts, but pauses trying to figure out if he should even ask this.

“Yes?” She turns to him, her eyebrow lifting up in curiosity.

“It’s just...” Richie sighs, “Bailey... Ben and you.. it’s good right?” He gets an odd look from Beverly and he sighs, “I know you’re good, I just.. it was a big change right? But it was good.”

Beverly nods, “I was terrified at first, never thought about having kids. But..” She turns at the same direction she’s been staring since he sat down with her. “Having Ben by my side made me want this. Before I didn’t want kids because they’d have a terrible father. But with Ben... I mean look at him, best father in the world.” She turns over to Richie, “And Bailey... she’s everything to me. I can’t even begin to describe how much I love her, don’t think I could.”

Richie heart softens and he smiles at her, “I’m really happy for you Bev. You deserve this.” He hums softly, “I mean being a mom definitely brought out this other side of you, giving a one year old a birthday party they won’t even remember...” He snorts, sipping on his beer.

“Beep beep Richie.” Beverly scowls at him.

They’re quiet for a moment before Beverly speaks again.

“Are you...” She starts and Richie quickly takes a deep breath knowing what her question was going to be.

“Yes...” Richie whispers. “I never wanted kids either... but. I don’t know.. I’d like to have my own family.. with Eddie.” He bites his lip, “I thought about it last year, when Bailey was born. And then I thought it’s just the usual baby fever.. but I even have one recurrent dream about it.”

Beverly’s eyes widened and reaches out to squeeze his shoulder. “You should talk to Eddie about it. If it’s something you have been thinking about, talk to him.”

“I just... I don’t know how.” Richie confesses, “I can talk to him about anything, literally anything Beverly. But this... I get tongue tied. I want this but I also am scared because what if he doesn’t? I’m scared that I’ll push him into it and it’s only going to strain our relationship.”

Beverly sighs, “It’s normal, becoming a parent is a very serious decision.” She looks over at Eddie who is arguing with Bill, “Look I can’t tell you what Eddie is going to say but please understand it’s a commitment that you both have to agree on.”

Richie nods, “Thanks Bev... just um, keep this between us okay?”

Beverly smiles softly at him and nods.

Hours later, Richie is a little buzzed with his face painted like a tiger leaning against Eddie who was making Bailey laugh by making weird faces.

He was so good with her, Richie thought. But just because you adore your best friends baby doesn’t mean you want a baby yourself.

Beverly comes and picks her up once Bailey dozed off in Eddie’s arms. “Thanks guys, would you mind helping me clean up while I put her to bed?”

They both agree and for now it’s just them two picking up the trash and putting the food back in the containers.

“Today was a good day right?” Richie starts as he empties the punch bowl.

“Yeah! Bailey is literally the most adorable baby ever.” Eddie gushes and then hums, “Also I think Mike and Bill are a thing.”

“Right?” Richie agrees, “Beverly and I were talking about that too.. I wonder since when and why aren’t they telling us!”

“Probably because we are all annoying assholes! Plus we tried to hid it from them as well.” Eddie points out and Richie shrugs.

“Out of everyone you’d think they would tell us though. I mean we had to deal with all stupid questions Ben and Beverly asked.” He reminds Eddie when they were bombarded with all the sex questions

(“So... who does what to who?” Beverly asked and they both huff.

“We are not going to answer that, Jesus Bev!” Eddie says, his cheeks blushing a nice soft pink.

“Okay but honestly... how does it work?” Ben asked, his tone a bit more hesitant than Beverly’s. “Like... who..” He gestures vaguely between the two.

“Are we the only gay couple you know?” Richie snaps, “I could ask you the same thing Ben. Does Beverly peg you?!”

Beverly and Ben eyes widened and after that the questions are dropped.)

“Well you do have a big mouth...” Eddie points out and Richie narrows his eyes at him. “What? You do. You can’t keep a secret!”

Richie rolls his eyes, “I hope they tell us soon.” He bends down picking up the food containers. “But um... the party overall pretty nice.”

“Yeah, so many kids though. I can’t believe our friends are those parents.” Eddie laughs softly, “But Bailey seemed like she had a good time.”

Richie nods, “You know.. I was talking to Bev about that. Well first I made fun of how she threw a big party for a one year old, but um..” He stops and looks over at Eddie who was busy with the trash. “I also asked her about how much their lives had changed and how good change it was.”

“Oh yeah, they wanted to be parents though.”

“Well.. Bev didn’t. But she’s very happy and adores Bailey.”

“Well of course it’s her daughter dipshit! She’s going to love her!” Eddie argues, finishing with the trash and going over to Richie to help him out.

“That’s not...” Richie huffs, “I meant.. she is happy she made that decision. Like to be a mom, Ben and her seem over the moon. That’s good.”

Eddie stops what he’s doing to look at Richie who shifted his gaze. “Richie...”

Richie feels his heart at his throat, “I’m just.. I was just pointing it out. A baby can make a marriage really happy.”

“Is there something you want to tell me?” Eddie asks, using his index finger to turn his husbands face to him.

Richie takes a deep breath staring at him, “I just... ever since Bailey was born I.. thought about kids. About having one.. with you. They seem so happy... And this isn’t just baby fever. I mean it’s been a year and my mindset is still like that. You’re so good with Bailey and it just melts my heart thinking about us with a baby and lik-“

“Richie... wait.” Eddie says, a hurt expression on his face as he processed everything that Richie has said.

Richie’s heart sinks a little, whispering “What?”

“Are you... are you not happy just us? Like am I not enough?” Eddie bites his lip, looking down.

“W-What?” Richie shakes his head, “Eddie.. look at me please.” And Eddie does, his eyes full of worry. “I am happy. So so fucking happy. The happiest I’ll ever be. Why did you think that?”

“You just said that a baby can make a marriage really happy!” Eddie’s sounds hurt and a few tears escape his eyes.

“Yes... but I don’t mean I’m not happy.”

“Then what did you mean?” Eddie snaps at him, pushing his tears away.

“I’m so incredibly happy with you. Always have, always been. These three years as your husband have been incredible Eddie, you know this.” Richie explains, “My talk about a baby is not because I am unhappy with you. It is because I am so happy that I even thought about having a family with you! I’m sorry I didn’t explain myself right, please don’t ever doubt just how happy you and this marriage has made me.”

Eddie seems to accept that answer because he just nods bitting his lip, clearing his throat.

“So now that that’s cleared up... um,” Richie starts, “What did you... think about the other stuff?”

“I don’t know Richie... I-I..” He shakes his head, “It’s not that I don’t.. I’ve thought about it too.”

“You have?” Richie asks, a little surprised.

Eddie rolls his eyes, “Yes dickwad, because of Bailey too.” His teasing expression drops to a serious one. “I just.. get scared. It’s a whole baby, a whole person. We would be raising a person, I-I don’t know. Are we ready for that?” Richie was about to answer when Eddie holds up a finger, “You can barely take care of yourself, I have to feed you your daily vitamins. Also, your work schedule is crazy Richie. A kid needs stability.”

Richie hadn’t really thought about any of that if he was honest. Eddie was right, were they ready?

“I... yeah. I just.. I figured we could figure it out as we went.” Richie offered which he knew was a weak argument.

“Figure it out? If a baby is here we should have all that figured out already..” Eddie frowns at him, “Look I’m not saying no.. I’m just saying we have a lot to think about.”

Richie nods and bites his lip, the conversation had gone better than he expected it to. He feels warm hands wrap around him, Eddie burying himself in his chest.

“I love you... just, give me time okay?” Eddie whispers and looks up at him.

Richie could do that, “Yes, of course. This will happen if we both want it.” He leans in pecking his lips, “I love you Mr. Tozier Kaspbrak.”

Eddie rolls his eyes and pushes him playfully, “I would have never taken your last name if I knew that every time we have an argument you’d say that.”

Richie rolls his eyes, pulling him in for another kiss. They are good and they will be good. Baby or no baby.

Months later, Richie had just gotten back from his last tour date. Eddie was asleep in their bed. He tried his best not to make noise, his husband look so adorable sleeping.

He slides in their bed, sliding a hand over Eddie’s waist as he slowly waits for sleep to kick in.

Eddie twitches a little, turns over and opens his eyes slowly. “Hey...” Voice a little cloudy with sleep. “You’re back.”

“No shit Eds.” Richie jokes, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his husbands lips.

Eddie rolls his eyes, “Asshole.”

They stay quiet for a moment before Eddie hums softly.

“Spoke to Bev today, they’re planning Bailey’s second birthday party.” Eddie chuckles softly, “It’s months away but she’s so excited.”

“This child is spoiled! Good for them.” Richie smiles, grabbing Eddie’s hand and lacing with his own.

“Yeah...” Eddie looks down at their intertwined hands and then looks back at Richie. “She... told me about a dream.”

“A dream?”

“Yeah... well. Okay. We were talking about Bailey and then I.. told her about what we talked about a few months ago. About the possibility of us... being parents.” Eddie was talking super fast now, Richie didn’t know what to make of it. “So.. um. She said you told her you have a recurrent dream.”

Richie nods, “Yeah.. I do.” Eddie looks at him expectantly, “What you want to hear it?”

“Why would I bring it up dickwad?” Eddie snaps at him.

Richie hums, closing his eyes thinking of the dream. “It’s not much. It’s just us two laying in this bed, small baby in between us. We are happy. The baby is making baby noises. We are obviously so happy with him. It’s such a simple dream... but it stuck with me.”

Eddie nods, staying quiet, Richie wondered if he fell asleep. He opens his eyes and sees Eddie wiping his tears away.

“Hey.. Eds..” Richie said as he pulled him in, wiping his tears. “Did I say something wrong?”

Eddie shakes his head and a small sob escapes him. “No... that is. Beautiful. Beautiful dream.”

“Then what’s going on? Why are you crying?”

“Because... I do want that. But I’m... I’m scared Richie. What if I become my mother? What if I’m a shitty parent?” Eddie continues, shaking and starting to hyperventilate and Richie pulls him tighter against him.

“Hey.. shh shh. Eddie c’mon breath.” Richie reminds him, soothing his back. “Breath Eddie.”

After a few minutes Eddie slowly calms down. Tears still running but his breathing is better.

“Eddie, you’ll never be like your mother. That’s absurd okay? Don’t ever think that. Yes you’ll probably be obsessive but that’s not a bad thing. Babies need a lot of attention.” Richie squeezes him, “Stop thinking about this when we are simply not ready for a baby. We aren’t there yet and that’s okay. No need to stress about a situation we don’t have.”

“A situation you don’t have because of me..” Eddie sniffles sadly.

“Eddie, I don’t know anything about babies. I don’t know anything about parenting. I would probably be a terrible father. Other than the fact that the stupid clown ruined dogs for me forever, I never wanted a dog because I would be shit at taking care of it.” Richie explains, “I have tons of anxieties too. You could say yes and I would probably have a total meltdown as well. We don’t have this situation because we both aren’t ready. We are a team Eds.”

Eddie nods, his crying stops and he relaxes against Richie. “Don’t call me that.” He reminds him and Richie snorts.

“Jesus Christ!” Richie groans as he hears the sharp cry coming from the baby monitor.

“I can go...” Eddie whispers sleepily shifts against him, “I don’t mind.”

“Eddie... you went last time.” Richie reminds him, “You can go next time.”

Richie sighs, rubbing his eyes as he reaches for his glasses. He grabs one of the already made bottles Eddie insists on making before they go to sleep.

He walks down the hallway and opens the door. The baby still crying, clearly hungry. He picks him up from the crib, cradling him close to his chest as he feeds him.

Richie looks at the big brown eyes who were staring right back at him, almost saying thank you for feeding me. He chuckles softly, “You’re welcome tiny boy. Dada is here to serve you.”

After the baby finishes his bottle, Richie takes his time burping him. In no time the baby falls back asleep.

Richie carefully puts him back down on his crib and as usual leaves the door ajar. Eddie was always scared the door would get jammed and the baby would get trapped there.

Eddie has so many worries about their baby. He double, triple, checks everything. He is always making sure to prepare for any type of scenario. He is so cautious, overly cautious, with everything. Richie appreciates it because he knows it’s for the good of their baby.

However, sometimes he worries Eddie over stresses himself. He’s doing better though. The first month Eddie slept in the baby’s room. Now he’s able to sleep in their room with the baby monitor on.

Eddie will never be like his mother, but he will be like himself. Worrying, calculating risks, and preparing for the worst. Again, Richie will always appreciate and welcome that. It’s not that Richie was careless, but for the most part he doesn’t pay attention to potential dangers. Eddie and him fight over it but he is also doing better at being precautious.

When Bailey turned 2, they were cleaning up after another outrageous party. Richie making fun of how Bill and Mike were so annoyingly sweet to each other, even with the losers present, when Eddie speaks out.

“Let’s do it.”

Richie raises an eyebrow, “Outside? I love your spontaneousness Eds but our friends might catch us on the ac-“

“No idiot... let’s have a baby.” Eddie says smiling timidly, fidgeting a little with his hands.

Richie drops the trash bag and his mouth drops, “Are you... are you serious?”

Eddie nods, “Yes! Look it’ll be a lot but... your schedule is more manageable now. You still forget your daily vitamins but I’m there to remind you. And.. that means I’ll be there to remind you of every baby vitamin our baby will need and everything health and risk related. I have so much anxieties but I trust you. It’ll take two to raise a baby and I think my overly worried persona with your laidback persona could make strangely good parents.”

Richie laughs, tears stinging his eyes, “Eddie..”

“You’re going to make me cry asshole!” Eddie steps closer, pulling him in. “Let’s have a baby.”

Richie leans down, cupping his face as he pressed their lips together. “I’m the luckiest man in the world.” His thumb rubs Eddie’s scar on his cheek, another reminder of just how lucky he is to have Eddie in his life.

Eddie smiles, pressing their together again. “I love you so much.”

Richie matches his smile, “Let’s put a baby in you.”

Eddie pushes him playfully shaking his head, “God you’re unbearable already!”

Two years later and there they were with a five-old month baby.

Richie slides back in the bed, Eddie pulls him in humming. “Was he okay?”

Richie nods, “Yeah.. just hungry. He’s getting better though. Only once a night now.”

Eddie nods, staying quiet for another few minutes that Richie wonders if he fell asleep. “His doctor told me yesterday that he’s such a healthy baby, we are doing a good job. It’s nice to hear that, I always get scared we aren’t.”

“Eds-“

“Don’t call me that.”

“We are doing an excellent job. The doctor is an expert, he wouldn’t lie. You’re a great dad, what did I tell you about doubting yourself?” Richie says and pulls back at little to stare at him, Eddie has the same worried frown he always gets.

“I know Rich.. but I’m always going to worry.” Eddie whispers, “I’m doing better though, I haven’t spiraled in awhile.”

“Yes I know, that’s good. Just.. trust the doctors and me. I want the best for him too you know?” He snuggles back into Eddie’s chest.

“I know, you’re a great dad too. He’s so lucky.” Eddie kisses his forehead and Richie melts a little.

“I love you.” Richie whispers almost killing himself to sleep hearing Eddie’s steady breathing.

“I love you too.” Eddie whispers, pulling him tight and falling asleep.

“What? Why is it such a bad idea?” Richie stares at Eddie like he didn’t just present the worst idea in the history of worst ideas.

“You want to go back to Derry? Are you insane? I’m not bringing our son into a 100 mile radius of that town!” Eddie hisses at him shaking his head, “You’re so fucking insane!”

“You’re acting like I just asked to raise our son there! I just think it be cute to bring him to the kissing bridge and add his initial next to were I put ours!” Richie explains, “Plus we defeated it, he won’t be in any danger.”

Eddie shakes his head, “Knowing the hell hole Derry was it wouldn’t surprise me if another demon monster landed there!”

“Fine!” Richie huffs frustratedly, “I was just trying to do something poetic!”

“Get a new piece of wood and do that here you dipshit!” Eddie rolls his eyes, their son babbling excitedly in his playpen.(For some strange reason their baby would get very excited when they argued.)

Richie does just that. He goes, buying a piece of wood that reminds him of the one from the kissing bridge.

He carves their initials. Eddie smiling as they hang that in their living room, next to a family photo of all the losers with their son and Bailey, next to Richie’s Emmy, and next to Eddie’s nerd award.

(“It’s not a fucking nerd award!” Eddie grunts, “It’s a business innovation-“

Richie interrupts, “Nerd award! That we are so very proud that you received!”)

When Richie first pitched the name to Eddie, he wasn’t so convinced. But he came around and weeks later he told him he’d choose it because he wanted their initials to spell out RED. Eddie hit him in the shoulder but agreed anyways.

The middle name came on Stan’s anniversary, the baby was few weeks away from his due date and Eddie suggested it. Richie loved it.

And so Richie and Eddie, knowing life couldn’t get any sweeter than this, cuddled with their baby son.

Desmond Stanley Tozier Kaspbrak.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much, everyone has been so nice. if you leave a comment please be kind!


End file.
